Just A Dream
by thecosmicwind
Summary: What was Olivia dreaming about in 'Infiltrated' when she was mumbling Elliot's name? A smutty take on what that dream could have been about. Season 8. Rated M.


**Hey guys!**

 **So...I got this idea a while back from one of my pals. But anyway, this is based on the episode 'Infiltrated'. I think we've always wondered what exactly Olivia was dreaming about and why she mumbled his name in her sleep, and well, here's a smutty little take on whatever she was dreaming about.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Just A Dream [ONESHOT]**

 _The night was calm. The air was cool. The atmosphere brought a sense of peace over the two individuals that had just exited the sedan and were now standing on the sidewalk. There were soft smiles on their faces as they glanced at each other, and between them, their fingers were linked, fitting together like two perfect puzzle pieces. This was a recent development; finally, they had told each other the truth about their feelings, and now there was no going back._

 _Perhaps it took some time apart for them to finally be pushed into the direction of getting a grip and telling the truth._

 _As they walked towards the entrance of the apartment building, Elliot stopped and turned to face her, sliding a strong arm around her slender waist. Olivia tilted her head to the side, her lips twisting into a curious smirk._

" _What?"_

" _I had a great time tonight," he spoke softly, referring to their after work dinner date at a nearby Chinese restaurant; "I mean, you know, when we finally did manage to get some food."_

" _I'm just sorry we had to cancel our reservations at that Italian place," she slid her hands up his arms before finally winding her arms around his neck, "Not that it matters," she placed a chaste kiss to his lips, mumbling; "Anywhere is a good date as long as it's with you."_

" _Smooth," he teased, nudging his nose against hers; "Come on, I'll walk you up."_

" _You say that like you'll leave straight after." She gave him a raised eyebrow. Elliot chuckled as he pressed the button on the keys, ensuring that the vehicle was locked._

" _Shut up." He smirked. He slid an arm around her waist as they walked inside together. They chatted and laughed quietly as they walked up the few flights to her floor, and Elliot gently slid his arms around her waist from behind as she turned her key into the lock of her apartment; 4D._

 _The two stumbled into the apartment together; she was laughing as Elliot kisses and nibbled at her neck. She managed to wriggle away from him just enough so that she could lock her door again, but as soon as she turned around, he had pulled her into his strong arms her again. She draped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply before pulling away, stroking her fingers against the hair at the nape of his neck. He was staring at her, his blue eyes practically staring into her soul as he watched her intently. Olivia blushed slightly, whispering a soft;_

" _What?"_

" _You're just so beautiful," he stroked his hands against her back, before reaching up and tucking some hair behind her ear, "Truly beautiful, and I'm glad that I've got you."_

" _You've always had me, El; it just took us a little while to realize it," she leaned closer, whispering against his soft lips, "I'm never letting you go."_

" _And I'm never letting you go, either." He replied. He then kissed her yet again, slipping his tongue between her soft lips while his hands glided down her back to rest on her toned bottom. Olivia moaned softly into his mouth as a pang of arousal shot throughout her body. After the day they'd had and after a nice little dinner together, she simply wanted to be with him. She wanted to be in her bed with him, feeling his warm skin against hers beneath the crisp, cool sheets as they held each other and loved each other for as long as possible. Taking this step with Elliot and telling him about her feelings had been the best thing they could have ever done, as despite being scared of what it could do to their partnership, it only brought them even closer together._

" _Do you wanna come to bed?" she asked, gently stroking his shoulders. He nodded, squeezing her slightly as he kissed her forehead._

" _I want to come to bed," he hoist her up into his arms, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, "I want to make love to my girlfriend."_

 _Girlfriend – that word gave her the craziest butterflies._

 _She kissed him yet again as he carried her through to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut then lowered her to the ground, shrugging out of his leather jacket while she tossed her hoodie aside and removed her badge and gun, placing them onto the bedside table. Elliot placed his onto the dresser, before then pulling her close to him, kissing her yet again as he grabbed hold of the hem of her top. She pulled apart from him and held her arms up, allowing him to pull the shirt over her head and toss it aside, before he then slid her hands up her back, unclipping the black lace bra and tossing it aside as well. She then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, her lips attacking to his neck while her fingers trailed down his chest, undoing all the buttons on the shirt. She pushed it off of his body then slid her hands down, her lips still sucking on his neck as she unhooked the belt and undid the button on his jeans. He groaned quietly as his hands moved to undo her jeans, before he then pushed her hands away and shoved them down her legs along with the black lace panties she was wearing. He ran his hand back up the inside of her thigh and over her wet center, causing her to pull away from his neck and gasp as she looked at him. He gave a soft smile and shoved off his own jeans and boxers, before grabbing hold of her and helping her to lay down. He then moved on top of her, resting his weight gently against her body as he pressed a kiss against her lips. Her arms slid around his neck and nails gripped onto his back as the love she felt for this man caused a fluttery feeling to stir inside of her._

 _She gasped when Elliot trailed kisses from her lips and over her jaw and finally down to her neck. He nibbled and sucked her soft skin, enough to leave a mark, though Olivia didn't mind as all she cared about really was the man on top of her, bringing her body to life with simple touches and kisses. His tongue darted out to sooth the mark on her neck, before he then moved to the other side. He kissed a familiar spot there, and Olivia breathed out; he had just kissed the scar on her neck that was left from the case that tore them apart for those few weeks. She closed her eyes and scratched the back of his neck gently, before letting out a moan as she felt him slowly kissing down her chest. One of his lips wrapped around her nipple, his tongue flicking across the hardening bud while his other hand moved up to gently massage her other breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. Olivia let out a breath as her back arched, as she loved how much Elliot seemed to worship her body. She bit her lip when he turned his attention to her other breast, showering the flesh in equal attention, flicking his tongue ever so slightly. She gripped onto his back, feeling a rush of wetness pool between her legs as she became increasingly turned on._

 _He slowly kissed down the centerline of her toned stomach, stroking his hands down her sides to rest onto her hips as he moved down her body. He moved his hands to the back of her thighs and pulled them further apart, licking his lips at the sight of the glistening center that was before her. She looked down, meeting his gaze, and her lips curled into a soft smile. He smiled back, rubbing his thumbs against her thighs, before shuffling closer and sliding his tongue between her folds. Her back arched off the bed and her hands gripped the sheets. She felt like she was hurling towards paradise – one that only Elliot could take her to. He continued to flick his tongue between the wet flesh while one of his hands moved to the lower part of her stomach, his thumb swiping over the little bundle of nerves while he continued to flick his tongue at a rapid pace. She was ready to let go already, but she wanted to hold out just a little longer and enjoy the feelings that were racing throughout her body._

" _Fuck." She breathed when she felt him slide two thick fingers inside of her. He moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace while his tongue flicked against her clit. She let out a soft moan yet again, uttering his name as her eyes fluttered shut. She was growing closer to that paradise again, and now, all she needed was just a little bit move._

" _I'm so close." She whispered, keeping a hand on the back of his head._

" _Cum," he quietly demanded; "Cum for me, baby."_

 _With those words, Olivia let out a shriek of his name as an orgasm crashed through her body. She felt Elliot's fingers moving inside of her, allowing her to ride out the pleasurable feeling as wetness coated his fingers and tongue. She moaned yet again as he moved his fingers a few more times, before he removed them and began kissing up her body. She moaned quietly into his mouth when he finally reached her lips, winding her arms around his neck and draping her legs around him. She could feel his hardness pulsating against her inner thigh, and all she wanted was for him to be inside of her, filling her completely as if their bodies were made to fit together._

 _He brushed some hair back behind her ear, resting his head against hers and whispering; "Do we need anything or?"_

" _I'm covered, don't worry," she pressed a light kiss to his lips; "Please – make love to me."_

 _Elliot pressed his lips against hers, swallowing the moans that escaped her lips as he pressed himself completely into her, filling her to the hilt. She pulled away and stared at him, drawing her lip in between her teeth as her nails dug into his back. He kissed her nose and smiled at her, and she smiled back at him._

" _Ready?"_

 _She nodded, stroking her thumb over his cheek; "I'm ready." She loved how he always made sure she adjusted to his size first before continuing._

 _Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a quiet, breathy sound as he began moving his hips. With each thrust, she felt like she was flying towards a paradise. Her nails were scratching against his back, and he moved his hands to grab hold of her thighs, hiking her legs up even further around his waist so he could thrust deeper. He was thrusting slowly; the thrusts were sharp and allowed him to thrust against a pleasurable spot deep inside of her. She moaned in his ear, uttering mixtures of curse words, his name, pleas to God, and declarations of love. He was everything to her, and she felt like she was falling for him even more as the love they were making radiated around them._

 _Neither of them knew how much time had passed as they lost themselves in each other. Eventually, Olivia felt the familiar feeling stirring in the bottom of her stomach. She widened her legs even more and scratched her nails down his back, burying her face into his neck as he moved a bit faster. She could hear him grunting her name in his ear, and she squeezed her eyes shut as he gave a few more final sharp thrusts until finally;_

" _Oh…Elliot." The moan was so soft as an orgasm took control of them both. Her muscles contracted around him while he realized himself inside of her, groaning quietly in her ear. He uttered her name again and a couple curse words, and all she could focus on were the pleasurable feelings that were racing throughout her body like electric pulses. Only Elliot could make her feel this good, and truthfully, that was how she wanted it to be for the rest of her life._

 _He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his lips; Olivia could feel him hardening inside of her once again. Her body was ready for more already as she just couldn't get enough of him._

" _Baby…again?" he breathed, grunting slightly at the feeling of being submerged in her wetness. She nodded, wriggling her hips and smirking. He began moving slowly ever again, and she softly moaned his name;_

" _Elliot…Elliot…"_

* * *

"Hey, who's _'Elliot'_?!"

A confused frown etched across her face at the unfamiliar voice, and she uttered a simple; "What?"

The voice was heard again; "You've been mumbling the name _'Elliot'_ all night."

Olivia then opened her eyes fully and blinked a couple times. She lifted her arm, only to realized that she was cuffed to a bed. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in a hospital gown and had sheets over her, indicating that she was in a hospital – or a prison ward, judging by the cuffs. She then turned to the side of her, spotting a red headed girl in the bed beside her with her leg in a cast.

It dawned on her again – she was still undercover in Oregon, and the voice belonged to Hope, one of the girls that was in the group she was with.

Things with Elliot had been just a dream.

Hope explained where they were and why they were there, and Olivia listened intently and answered a couple times, though she was given a confused look when she said something in relation to the cops which didn't sit well with Hope, which led to her blaming whatever she said on the concussion. She then asked whether or not she said anything else, to which Hope replied _no_ and that all she could make out was the name _Elliot._

"Spill – who is he?" she questioned, tilting her head in curiosity. Olivia looked at her for a second, wondering what exactly to say. She swallowed a bit, taking a couple deep breaths. She had left when things were strained between them, and really, it was far too complicated to explain what exactly Elliot was to her.

Besides, it hurt too much to talk about him right now anyway.

With a sigh, she relaxed on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, replying with a simple;

"Nobody."

* * *

 ** _And here's another one-shot completed. Please guys, leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Until next time...xoxo_**


End file.
